Feral Heart: The Great Plunder
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: Based in MetalMunk15's story "Feral Heart". This is basically how I imagine Alvin actually stole Ratchet from the military. R&R if you want, and hope you all enjoy. Rated "T" for violence.


**Authors Note: **This is just something that popped into my head when reading over "Feral Heart" by MetalMunk15, and is basically a look at the capabilities of my story specific OC Ratchet. Now I will try not to put in anything that could be a spoiler, but rather I will make this into a peek back at a certain point in Alvin's life, specifically when he stole the machine that would be called Ratchet. Also, I will try to shed some light on Ratchet's past as well, merely to add to the machine's character I guess. Lastly, this is in no way meant to be an official update to the story "Feral Heart" by any means, so with that said, I hope you enjoy and find this story thingy interesting. One last thing, there will be military talk here, and my only experience with anything military is "Call of Duty: Black Ops", basically, if I get details wrong, don't flame me please.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, the story of "Feral Heart" belongs to MetalMunk15, and the OC of Ratchet belongs to me.

* * *

**Feral Heart: The Great Plunder.**

The air was damp with fog at the firing range, the US military base being set up as an enemy battle fortress to test their latest piece of hardware, "Sergeant, are we ready to proceed?" Corporal Roswell asked, getting a nod from the Sergeant, "Yes sir, we are ready to commence the test. On your command sir," the man replied, as Corporal Roswell nodded, "Proceed, bring out the subject." He said, as the Sergeant walked off and gave the order. On a screen, a camera recorded the testing procedures, as a pair of huge metal doors opened and revealed a fifteen foot tall machine with a semi-humanoid shape to it. On another screen, it showed the images the robot was picking up, currently going through diagnostics really quickly to test that everything was working correctly, the vision shifting from normal, to heat, x-ray, sonar and ultraviolet signatures, eventually turning back to normal vision. Meanwhile, just outside the base, a russet furred chipmunk took in the scene before him, this of course being the one and only Feral Heart, here for one thing, the machine currently going through the tests. These tests included such things as weapon checks, luckily for Alvin he was able to see the action perfectly from his hiding spot, taking note of the machine having at least ten separate weapons, eight being projectile based, on this mechanical monster. "Well, I can't believe I'm gonna do this," Alvin said to himself, as he quickly dashed into the base. This of course wasn't left unnoticed by the machine, which turned and started firing one of the two Gatling guns in its arms at the intruder, "AHHH! SO MUCH FOR THE DIRECT APPROACH!" Alvin shouted to himself, as he doubled back and eventually climbed onto the giant robot.

"Now if this is like a car, then all I have to do is…" Alvin said to himself, as he reached under an opening in the machine's plating and pulled a couple wires out, causing the machine to go limp and fall to the ground, otherwise "dead" but not destroyed. "All units, an intruder has taken down the Blitz-Bot, repeat, the Blitz-Bot is down, all units search and destroy the target!" Corporal Roswell shouted into a speaker system, the soldiers on the base, all while Alvin simply twisted the two wires he ripped out together with their opposite colored end, causing the machine to jolt and groan, Alvin hopping off as the goliath mechanical beast stood back up again. it then turned it's glowing optic to Alvin, doing a scan and confirming him as his superior officer, "Ratchet reporting for duty sir," the robot said, his voice a deep and rather familiar tone to it, "If you can hide, do it," Alvin said, causing Ratchet to simply faze out of sight, just as a group of soldiers turned the corner, "US MARINES! KEEP STILL, AND YOU'LL BE UNHARMED!" the leader said, causing Alvin to laugh, "Really now? And what if I don't?" Alvin asked, causing the thirty present soldiers to turn on their laser sights, all pointed at Alvin, "Well, since you put it that way, I have no choice but to kill you," Alvin said, as the leader scoffed, "You can't win here! You're outnumbered thirty to one! Surrender now or we will shoot!" he said, no sooner ratchet fazing back into vision, causing the soldiers to gasp in shock, "Correction, my new minion here outnumbers you and your soldiers as if you were nothing but ants, RATCHET, DISPATCH ALL TARGETS!" Alvin commanded, as Ratchet raised his weapons and fired, the bullets being fired piercing through their relatively thin armor and killing most instantly, the few that managed to either dodge or survive the bullet storm being rammed by the giant brute, the leader specifically being crushed into nothing but paste by the metal hands of the giant robot.

This routine went on, until Ratchet ended outside the testing area, Alvin in tow, and headed toward the main exit of the base, "That's it, activate remote detonation!" the Corporal said, as the Sergeant hit the button and…nothing happened, then feedback came over the speakers of the base, "Sorry to say it fellas, but your precious bomb you installed in my new partner is now no longer in him, rather it's somewhere in your base." Alvin said, as the signal finally reached the explosive charge and the C4 exploded, it having been in the explosives storage and wiping out nearly all the base in one blow. What remained was a mess, fires everywhere, and the Corporal coughing from the smoke and impact, having been blown clear of the building and onto the sand of the desert they were testing in. from his right he heard the mechanical paradox approaching, and in a panic, he started to run, though he didn't get far as the robot unleashed one of his phosphorus rockets and blew the man into a steel lockbox, cracking two ribs and breaking a leg in the process, along with excessive burns on his skin from the fire. "What do you want!" Corporal Roswell shouted, as Ratchet finally stood before him, the emotionless optic on his head making a chill go down the man's spine. It was here that Alvin simply laughed, "What do I want? Obviously this guy here, now Ratchet…leave him to live, he has a story to tell…or rather a mess to explain." Alvin said, as Ratchet nodded slowly, "Yes master." He replied, making his way toward the main exit.

* * *

Okay, so that wasn't so long, in fact it was rather short huh, well that's it anyway. Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to read my other stories I have up.

Now for a question:

"What is your favorite Military based video game?"


End file.
